Class C Work Correctional Unit
Name Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit (reg. 12037154) is a Weyland-Yutani built correctional facility on Fiorina 'Fury' 161. A foundry facility and penal colony spread over 10 sq miles, the Refinery stopped production and only the lead works remained functional, twenty-two inmates and three custodians remain of the intial population. It features in the film Alien 3 where Lieutenant Ellen Ripley's escape pod from the USS Sulaco crash lands on Fiorina 'Fury' 161. Also features in Aliens v Predator Original as Fury 161 AvP a Predator's singleplayer mission and Aliens v Predator Gold and Classic an Aliens bonus level. Leadworks AvP a multiplayer map in Aliens v Predator Gold and Classic and Leadworks AvP2 a multiplayer in Aliens v Predator 2. Class C Work Correctional Unit is also the setting for the Alien 3 video games including Alien 3: The Gun an arcade game. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator Original Aliens v Predator Gold Aliens v Predator Classic Aliens v Predator 2 Alien 3 (NES) Alien 3 (MD) Alien 3 (SNES) Alien 3: The Gun Alien 3 (film) Installations Installations Interactions [[:Category:Installations|'Various']] The Aliens v Predator (Original, Gold and Classic), maps 'Leadworks AvP' and 'Fury 161 AvP' and Aliens v Predator 2 'Leadworks AvP2' are set in Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit. The games Alien 3 on the Sega Mega Drive, SNES, NES, Game Boy and Arcade feature the Class C Work Correctional Unit. [[wikipedia:Aliens_3#Plot|'Alien 3 (film)']] The EEV from the Sulaco containing the survivors crashed on Fiorina 'Fury' 161, it's sole survivor Ellen Ripley was brought into the Class C Work Correctional Unit, part of the foundry and prison. Continuity [[wikipedia:Aliens_3#Plot|'Alien 3 (film)']] In the film Alien 3, Lieutenant Ellen Ripley's escape pod from the Colonial Marine starship Sulaco crash lands, leaving here as the only surviving crew member. On-set George Gibbs and Joss Williams special effects supervisors worked on the effects on set with help from Tom Woodruff Jr. and Alex Gills who were part of ADI which they set up after the film Aliens. As production used a small 1' model Alien the sets were built in proportion with that were the Alien appeared using cut sequences to include actors, other scenes saw Tom Woodruff Jr. wearing a silicon Alien suit and one small CGI shot of the Alien exploding after the sprinkler systems had been activated. On the set at Pinewood, a giant lead foundry took 12 weeks to construct and put the production way behind. Even with 6 day weeks and 14 hour days, the crew were unable to keep up with the schedule. Material used most for the sets was wood, which was used for the construction of the Infirmary, Morgue, Furnace and corridors. Surfaces were painted so as to appear as concrete, piston and doors were also painted giving a metal appearance, this they continued through the installation. Production Corridor fires were produced on a one third scale model and on the full scale set a flashing light on rails which was pulled along as the flames shot overhead while Ripley and others ducked for cover. Most foundry and prison filming was on full size sets in the studio with the outside on matte paintings, miniatures and part full size sets including the EEV filming. The Alien 3 set took up 7 sound stages at Pinewood whilst filming, the Leadworks and Blast Furnace sets of the installation were fully practical, built from scratch taking 12 weeks to complete. The larger foundry filming used a model set of about 20' x 30' constructed on set and supervised by Norman Reynolds production designer, partly made so the director could envisage the whole set and how each part of filming would link together. Timeline The film Alien 3 is set after the film Aliens and because shortly afterwards as they escape, a fire occurs aboard the Sulaco with Ripley's, Hicks', Newt's and Bishop's stasis units being ejected into the EEV. See also Planets Equipment Installations LV426 References Citations LV426 Aliens v Predator (video game) Alien 3 (film) Footnotes Category:Installations Category:Alien 3